Current inkjet printers may utilize a drop detector to detect characteristics of ejected ink drops. The characteristics of the ejected ink drops may be used to assess the state of structural and operational features of the printer. For example, detecting the number, size and/or shape of ink drops may help determine whether nozzles through which ink drops are supposed to be ejected are partially or fully clogged. Information regarding the characteristics of ejected ink drops and clogged nozzles may be used in applying error-hiding algorithms and other corrective procedures to improve print quality.
If fibers or other contaminants block ink drops from reaching a drop detector's sensor board, the drop detector will return inaccurate information regarding the ink drop characteristics and nozzle health. Such inaccurate information may diminish the effectiveness of corrective measures and negatively affect print quality.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.